


Broken Hearts and Tour Buses

by JustDreaming



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDreaming/pseuds/JustDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard for the all boys to deal with Louis and Harry's recent breakup right before they started their 5th World Tour but they have to keep up their act even if it means ignoring a broken heart.</p><p>Alternative Universe where Harry and Louis used to date but are no longer an item. They have to deal with it while keeping up the image of One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mattresses and Moving In

Louis Tomlinson is standing in the makeshift recording studio, squeezed in between the mattresses. 

“Right Louis, take it from the last verse but try it higher- I’m thinking maybe to harmonize it with Harry’s recording.” Kieran their latest recording team member says. Louis redoes his recording annoyed that once again he’s been downgraded to backing vocals. 

“That’s really great I think we should-” He’s interrupted by a partially naked Harry Styles walking into the hotel room. He nods at Kieran, Louis uncomfortable presence unknown.

“You texted? I thought we were done for the morning.” Harry’s annoyance is clear. Louis stands awkwardly shuffling his lyric sheets.

“Yeah sorry mate, it’s just I want to test your vocals with Louis’s.” Keiran brings Harry’s attention to the smaller boy in the room trying to melt into the mattresses behind him.

“Oh. I’m sorry I didn’t realise you were in here.” Harry looks down at his hands to avoid Louis’s eye contact. Keiran is oblivious to the obvious tension in the room, eyes on his computer screen and back to the boys.

“If you could just get into the booth with Louis and redo the final verse. I want to hear the vocals together.”

Harry shuffles in beside Louis, pressed tightly against him. Louis coughs, embarrassed, and tries to make room for the taller boy but to no avail. The contact is familiar yet nostalgic. Kieran counts them in and their voices work amazingly together.

“Thanks, that was great! You’re free to go unless you want to try it again.” Keiran turns around to see the door slamming and Louis still standing in the booth but considerably sadder. “Was it something I said?”

***

 

Liam, Zayn and Niall are standing in the lobby when Louis comes up and joins them. The boys are surrounded by luggage and waiting for the Tour Bus to arrive.

“I don’t wanna leave the hotel.” Liam is fake crying. “The beds are so comfy and I like not having extremely confined showers.”

“At least we don’t have the fear that a fan can sneak in a take pictures of us while we’re showering.” Zayn tries to consolidate Liam. “I mean it’s sort of difficult for them do that while we’re on a motorway.”

The boys were part way through the American leg of the world tour. So far they’d only stayed in luxurious hotels but with more consistent concerts coming up it was easier to be on the road much to their disapproval. 

“You’re Tour Bus has arrived. If you make your way to the car park, I’ll have someone bring your luggage.” A hotel worker informs them, gesturing to the door.

“Bye bye non-moving sleeping spaces. Bye bye freshly prepared breakfast.” Liam makes his way out of the hotel still pretending to sob. 

“You alright Lou? You seem sort of sad.” Niall waits behind while Louis takes one last look at the elevators in the hope a certain curly-haired boy would step out.

“Yeah just sad about leaving the hotel I guess.” Louis tries to lie but Niall can see right through him. He puts his arm around Louis’s waist and leads him to the bus. 

Inside the bus, Liam and Zayn have already claimed their usual bunks. Louis walks instinctively to the one him and Harry used to share only pausing briefly before going to the one furthest away from it. Liam and Zayn both notice the act and exchange a look between them. 

“Aw sick! They have a PS4 and an Xbox One,” Niall calls from the back lounge. Liam and Zayn run in to look for themselves but Louis makes his way to the front of the bus and takes a seat in the loveseat. He stares out of the one way glass window to the opposite side of the hotel.  
He almost misses another person get on the bus.

“Aye! Bananas!” Harry’s happiness is evident in his voice. Louis looks up to see the tall boy, carrying his own luggage, and smiling to the bunch of bananas. Harry turns to Louis but his smile does not falter. “They actually have fresh bananas. They listened to me for once.” Harry continues looking around the kitchen. “Oooh look Lou they have Cornish Tea. In America! Wow.” Harry continues to look around not even realising for once he’s having a normal conversation with Louis. “Baby you have to look at this-” Harry stops mid sentence and gulps. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” His apology is cut short by Louis standing up and stomping off to his bunk where he disappears behind the curtain.

“Shit.” Harry drops his bags down with a thud.

“Hey, H. I haven’t seen you since we arrived at that hotel.” Liam questions Harry but notices that the boy is upset. “Everything alright?”

“How do I manage to fuck everything up?” Harry annoyance is mixed with sadness. Liam walks over to him and hugs the boy into his chest without even asking what happened. 

All the boys have dealt with their fair share of tears since Harry and Louis broke up.


	2. Cereal and Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4am on the Bus

It was hard for everyone the first night on the road in a cramped, uncomfortable bunk. Louis hadn’t reemerged that entire evening, partially sleeping, partially avoiding the others. At 4am he decided to get up and find some food. He soundlessly made his way into the kitchen and was surprised to find Zayn sitting by an open window, a cigarette in his hand and the smoke going through the small gap. Zayn nodded at him but returned to looking at the empty roads and American landscapes roll past. Louis poured himself a bowl of cornflakes and sat at the small dining table that Zayn was sitting on top of.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Zayn inquired.

“Nope.” Louis’s voice was hoarse from not being used. “Just not the same ya know, sleeping alone on the bus,” he shrugged. 

Zayn was never the sympathetic one and disliked talking to Louis about the break up. He’d been the only one who hadn’t apologised or had let Louis cry much on his shoulder. Instead he’d punched the boy, told him to get over it and challenged Louis to a game of Fifa. This was perhaps why Louis felt the closest to Zayn- He didn’t treat Louis like he was fragile. So when Louis replied with this sappy answer, he rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

“If you’re going to start crying into your cereal then I’m just going to move into the other room and watch Titanic- it’ll be less heartbreaking.” Zayn throws the cigarette end out of the window. “Right when we stop tomorrow, after the interviews, I am taking you clubbing and finding you someone to stick your tongue down their throat so you’ll stop moping around. Deal?”

Louis laughs. “Deal.”

“I’m going back to sleep. Or at least attempt to. Night.” Zayn hops off the table, ruffles Louis’s hair before walking back through to the bunk area. Louis isn’t alone for long though before Harry walks through. 

“Hey.” Harry yawns. “I thought I heard Zayn talking to someone.”

Louis nods not looking at Harry. He shuffles the food around his bowl suddenly losing his appetite.

“Look. I understand that you’re um.” Harry has sat down next to him and places his much larger hand on top of his to stop him moving the spoon aimlessly. “No well I see.” Harry’s struggling to put his words together. “Wait let me start again okay. I know that since ‘the thing’ we aren't as close as we were and I know unfortunately we might never be like that again but I think perhaps at least we should act like-”

“Nothings wrong?” Louis finishes for him. “So you want me to pretend that we haven’t been secretly dating since the X Factor days but you decided to break it off without even giving a proper reason? Sure I’ll do that. No problem at all.” Louis’s voice is dripping with sarcasm. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’d like to go back to bed.”

“No. I’m not going to move. We broke up 2 months ago and you have no given me a chance to talk to you.” Harry’s voice is gradually rising.

“That’s because I don’t want to talk to you Harry. If it was up to me I wouldn't even be in the same place as you but unfortunately unless I want to be fired, I have to be on the same bus and in the same vicinity as you until after the tour. Now Move.” Louis rant gets louder with the last two words. Harry stands up and stomps off. Louis slowly puts the cereal bowl in the sink and makes his way back to his own bunk. On the way he realises that Harry is occupying the same bunk they used to share. He waits until he’s behind the safety of the curtain before he screams into his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!  
> Thank you to everyone who has read it and left Kudos! It is greatly appreciated :)


	3. Interviews and Indignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nosy interviewers and angst

“So Liam and Louis I hear that you two had the most to do with the new album. Are there any songs you’re particularly proud of or have a special meaning?” The interviewer has a bright red lipstick smile plastered on. Her eyes keep darting to Harry and Louis can’t miss the slight contact she keeps making with him. Louis can’t help but laugh at the irony; Harry Styles the famous womanizer is actually gay and has been since the word go. The boys are looking at him so he realises he must have been asked a question.

“It’s always nice to see the fans singing along to the words you’ve written and even more so when it’s lines you thought sounded good. There’s an enormous sense of pride when the whole song comes together, like you’ve had a child.” Liam laughs, saving Louis from having to answer. “But I mean of course all the lads contributed to the album so its a joint effort.” Management’s representative nods at Liam from behind the camera commiserating him for remembering to say that. 

“Same for you Louis?” She’s still got her eyes on Harry but he’s managing to avoid her. Louis nods hoping she’ll move on to another question. “Now there’s a lot of speculation behind the song that you wrote on your own Louis.” She suddenly sounds interested in the interview. “Did you write it for a special someone?”

Louis coughs and looks to the Modest worker but he’s not concentrating anymore. “Well I had a friend who was in a very happy relationship at the time I wrote the song and just seeing how deeply he was in love made me want to write about it.

“Was? So they’re no longer in that relationship?” The interviewer is finally looking at him, absorbing the gossip. 

“No his partner ended it even though I and and he, of course, didn’t see why it had to end.” Louis’s anger is becoming evident. “I mean everyone else thought it was going to last and they’d been going strong for 5 almost 6 years and it was all so sudden and he didn’t even have a good enough reason.” It’s almost completely obvious that Louis is overwhelmed with emotion but the interviewer just looks more intrigued.

“Maybe, the partner, had a good reason, just your friend didn’t give him a chance to explain.” Harry retorted, jaw tense.

“A good reason? Because that makes it all fine? After almost 6 years?!” Louis is looking directly at Harry spitting his words. The representative has finally realised the situation and is making desperate eyes at Liam. Liam puts his arms on Louis’s which have tensed up and strokes down his hand to unclench his fists. Niall meanwhile has given Harry a sly rub on his thigh to let him know he’s there.

“Wow! So did you both know the couple? It seems that you’re both quite tense about the situation.” The interviewer is practically giddy with the content she’s getting. 

“Yeah.” Harry finally speaks up after the other boys look dumbfounded at each other. “We know the couple quite well and we’ve both only heard one side of the story so we’re both a bit biased about it.” His voice is soft. The worker behind the camera is sighing with relief. Louis goes to interject but Liam squeezes his wrist softly.

“I see, okay. Right I have a game for you to play so moving swiftly on.” The interviewer is no longer as interested as before.

The rest of the interview goes relatively smoothly perhaps due to the fact Louis doesn’t speak up again. He just wants to go out with Zayn and drink off his worries. Unfortunately first he has to deal with management. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” He’s practically fuming. “You all knew that interview was live, why would you start having a row in the middle of it?! Mr Griffiths and Mr MaGee are furious. I don’t care if you two want to kill each other just don’t fucking do it on a live-stream.” He stomps off immediately putting his phone to his ear. 

“He’s right guys. You need to sort this out.” Liam’s in Daddy Directioner mode.  
“Do me a favour Liam, Shut the fuck up.” With that Louis stalks off, Zayn following but not before shooting Liam an apologetic look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far :)  
> Feel free to ask any questions xx


	4. Grinding and Gold Boots

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Zayn asks from his side of the car. “Maybe we should go somewhere more private.”

Paparazzi were lined up outside the club from which pounding music emerged. The flow of drunk people going in seemed never endless. Louis and Zayn were sat in a blacked out car park just by the entrance.

“I thought you weren’t treating me like I was fragile? I said here so here is where we are going.” Zayn barely gets a chance to reply before Louis has opened his car door and battled his way through the blinding flashes of cameras, not even looking at the bouncer as he enters the club. Zayn sighs and follows him in. Louis is already at the bar with two beers by the time Zayn has made his way through. 

“Cheers” Louis says before downing the entire bottle.

***

Its not long before Louis is on the dancefloor, grinding up against a different man each song. Zayn watches from a bar stool turning down a different girl each song. The night seems to last forever and Louis keeps disappearing into the bathroom. Zayn’s about to go out for a cigarette when a familiar Irish accent asks him a question.

“Alright mate wanna dance?” He turns around to find Niall grinning with a beer in his hand.

“What are you doing here Niall? Are you alone?” Zayn asks happy to finally have someone to talk to.

“Well seeing as you and Louis were awol, me, Liam and Harry decided to do something fun but I guess we all have the same preference of club!” Liam and Harry walk up to them both looking relatively surprised to see Zayn.

“Nah this was Louis’s choice. I wanted to go somewhere more low key.” Zayn says glancing at Harry who is trying to indiscreetly look around for Louis.

His eyes darken when he catches sight of a boy with almost identical curly hair grinding up against Louis is the middle of the dancefloor both looking like their having the time of their lives. The other boys follow his eyeline all unsure of what to say.

“Hey um Harry you wanna come smoke with me?” Zayn asks awkwardly pulling on Harry’s sleeve. Harry nods and follows Zayn outside the club. The song shortly comes to an end and while Louis’s looking around for Zayn he spots the other two boys up at the bar.

“What are you lads doing here?” Louis stumbles over to them very obviously drunk. He supports himself on Liam.

“Just y’know...clubbing.” Niall responds sipping his beer.

“No you’re not silly.” Louis taps Niall on the nose. “Not properly. You’re standing here boringly! Come dance with me.”

“Actually I’m sitting here boringly.” Niall’s eyes are on the door waiting for Harry & Zayn to return.

“Liam will you dance with me?” Louis got puppy dog eyes and his lips in a pout.

“I’m alright mate. Why don’t you ask that boy you were just with to dance again?”

“He was booooooring! Like you two. I wish Harry was here, he would dance with me.”

“Would I?” Harry’s facial expression is half concerned at Louis’s state and half amused.

“Yes you would and you will.” Louis drags Harry onto the dancefloor and starts dancing manically, hand joined with Harry’s. It doesn’t last for long before he throws up onto Harry’s gold boots.

“Opps.”

“Hi.” Harry’s eyes look up to meet Louis’s sheepish grin. “Hey don’t worry, I’ve seen it all before.”

“Ha yeah you have.” Louis laughs until it suddenly dawns on him. He coughs nervously. “I’m sorry about your shoes but I sort of need to.” He gestures to the door before running out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry Stylinson fanfiction though I've read my fair share. This is set in future times yet Zayn is still there because I wanted him to be apart of the story.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
